New Love!
by MissKirigiri
Summary: Aoba Suzukaze no ha tenido ningún problema para adaptarse al ambiente de su nuevo trabajo. Sin embargo, no consigue conectar con una de sus compañeras: Hifumi Takimoto, una vergonzosa y callada chica con el rostro de un ángel. Aoba decide dejarla tranquila. Pero entonces descubrirá que... ¿Hifumi la mira constantemente en el trabajo? [Varias parejas.]
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Tengo una acosadora?

Los personajes y los fanarts no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

Ante el insistente sonido de la alarma de mi móvil, Aoba Suzukaze se dispone a deslizar el botón para apagar. Mientras intenta incorporarse, un bostezo se escapa por su boca.

Normalmente le daría una pereza increíble levantarse de su cama a una hora tan temprana, pero desde hace un tiempo, ese no es exactamente el caso. Y la razón es sencilla: ¡su nuevo trabajo en Eagle Jump!

De un salto, pasa del colchón al suelo de su habitación, y corre hacia su armario, con la melena lavanda despeinada y vistiendo un pijama una talla más grande de la que le toca. Con un inusual entusiasmo mañanero elige el conjunto de ropa que usará para ir hoy al trabajo: el querido traje violeta que su madre le regaló para su primer día. Teniéndolo ya en sus manos, su siguiente destino es observarse en el espejo.

Empieza a desprenderse del pijama rosado, y después de la ropa interior, quedándose desnuda frente a su propia mirada. Tras auto-convencerse de que su belleza es del tipo adorable, una pequeña sonrisa se escapa por sus labios, y empieza a ponerse un nuevo sujetador.

—(El año que viene alcanzaré la siguiente talla.)—piensa mientras termina de alistarse.

Una vez vestida, agarra un peine del baño junto a sus coleteros en forma de flor, desenredándose los nudos que se le formaron mientras dormía y recogiéndose su extensa melena en dos largas coletas. Prepara el maletín para el trabajo, colgándolo de su hombro izquierdo, y llevando el teléfono móvil en la mano derecha, baja rápidamente y de forma torpe las escaleras para bajar al comedor y así desayunar. Mientras mira al frente para no tropezar y caer, desbloquea el celular para leer unos mensajes que Nene le escribió ayer por la noche.

 **Nene:**

Aoba, aprobé el examen de la universidad!

Mi esfuerzo valió la pena w

Te apetece celebrarlo este finde con una quedada?

 **Yo:**

Nene, eso es fantástico!

Claro, si no me salen inconvenientes quedamos!

—Aoba, ¿no vas a llegar tarde?—su madre, de cabello corto lavanda magenta, ojos fucsia, cinco centímetros de altura más que Aoba y ya vestida con el atuendo de su trabajo se asoma por el comedor, algo preocupada.—Pensaba que entrabas al trabajo a las diez.

—Sí, y eso hago.—Suzukaze toma asiento al lado de su padre, y se sirve de un bol de arroz que él mismo ha preparado.

—Entonces, ¿no deberías darte prisa? Ya son las nueve.

Aoba echa un vistazo a su móvil para asegurarse, viendo que la hora que marca son las ocho. Siente que empieza a sudar frío.

—Papa, ¿me dejas ver la hora de tu reloj?—preocupada, agarra la muñeca de su padre, un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos violeta y piel más morena que la de su mujer y su hija.

—Tu madre tiene razón, ya son las nueve.—contesta él, despreocupado. Aoba se levanta de un bote de la silla, y sin saber muy bien que hacer primero, le da tres bocados más al arroz.

—¡Cogeré tostadas, lo siento papa, puedes comerte mi parte!—corre hacia la cocina, pasando al lado de su madre, y agarra una rebanada de pan que aguanta con su boca. Revisa que tiene las llaves de casa.—¡Me voy!—y como una flecha disparada, desaparece. Sus padres intercambian miradas.

—No importa que ya hasta tenga su propio sueldo—comenta la madre—Aoba nunca cambiará.

Corriendo entre miles de personas, persiguiendo trenes y pensando en mil maneras distintas para disculparse, Aoba Suzukaze, de alguna manera, ha logrado llegar al trabajo.

—¡Lo siento por llegar tarde! ¡Mi teléfono móvil iba atrasado!—se disculpa, por cuarta vez.

—Tampoco has sido tan impuntual, Aoba... Pero ahora que ya has llegado ve junto al resto de tus compañeras, hay trabajo por hacer.—Ko, en cambio, no la reprime demasiado por su pequeño despiste. Sin poder añadir nada más, Suzukaze regresa a su sitio, algo desanimada por su mal comienzo del día.

—(Yagami-san es impresionante... Pensaba que me caería una bronca mucho más mayor.)—por otra parte, se siente aliviada ante la suavidad de su jefa. Aún le parece mentira que esté trabajando junto a Yagami Ko, la mujer que diseñó su videojuego favorito, si bien la ha sorprendido en más de una ocasión (como cuando la vio en ropa interior).

—¿Cómo está nuestra dormilona?—con un tono pícaro y amigable, Yun chincha a Aoba cuando ésta toma asiento en su escritorio.

—Horrible. Aún no sé como me las he apañado para llegar tan pronto.—suspira.

—¡Anímate, Aoba-chan! ¡Ahora es momento de esforzarnos!—Hajime se levanta de su sitio y se pone a recrear posturas y movimientos, presuntamente para poder hacer sus animaciones.—Si quieres puedes cogerte la bici y pedalear conmigo cada mañana para llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Qué dices, tonta? Nadie sería tan estúpido como para acompañarte por gusto.—la reprime Yun de la nada. Hajime se la queda mirando.

—Pero si justo ayer tú viniste con-

—¡CÁLLATE!—las mejillas de la rubia se enrojecen al instante.

—Ah, bueno...—Aoba observa a sus dos compañeras, vacilante.—Tampoco tengo bici, así que no podrá ser.

En ese momento aparece Hifumi, probablemente del baño, interrumpiendo la entretenida conversación de las diseñadoras y la animadora.

—Oh, bienvenida.—el rubor del rostro de Yun desaparece, ya habiendo recuperado su ánimo normal.

—Sí.—Hifumi se limita a contestar con tal monosílabo, y en silencio, se dirige hacia su silla. Aoba la observa de reojo: aunque Ijima, Shinoda, Yagami y Toyama le hablen con completa normalidad, todas las veces que ella le ha intentado dirigir la palabra solo ha conseguido un excesivo sonrojo de Takimoto como respuesta. Al observar a su compañera sentada, siente el impulso de levantarse y decirle algo, pero entonces recuerda lo que le dijo Rin hace poco:

—Ah, espero que no te molestes con Hifumi por su comportamiento. No es que le caigas mal ni nada de eso, simplemente es muy vergonzosa y callada. Dale espacio y te acabará cogiendo confianza, ¿sí?

—(Ya lo olvidaba, pero me dije a mí misma que dejaría a Hifumi-senpai en paz. Solo tengo que esperar.)—y con ese último pensamiento sobre el tema, se pone en marcha con el último personaje en el que empezó a trabajar, no sin antes fijarse una última vez en la larga cabellera púrpura de su senpai recogida en una cola de caballo alta, atada a un gran lazo rojo, dándole un toque de dulzura.

* * *

El ordenador marca las 11:28 a.m. Aoba, sintiendo sed, gira su silla para levantarse e ir a la máquina expendedora del piso.

—¡Hajime, te he dicho que solo hagas tus movimientos raros en tu sitio! ¡Me distraes!—se queja Yun, claramente roja de rabia.

Cuando Aoba apoya sus pies en el suelo, se da cuenta de que los azules ojos de Hifumi la están mirando fijamente.

—Vamos, tampoco es para tanto.—mientras tanto la morena se defiende de forma despreocupada.

La chica tímida gira su cara nada más ve que sus ojos se han encontrado con los de Aoba. La joven de aspecto infantil se sorprende un poco ante ese gesto.

—(Ahora mismo me estaba mirando, ¿verdad? ¿Tendré algo enganchado a la ropa, quizás?)—piensa mientras compra una bebida de cola. Cuando regresa al espacio de trabajo, Takimoto la estaba observando otra vez. Vuelve a girar el rostro.—(¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?)

Aún habiéndose olvidado de una acción tan insignificante como esa mientras volvía al trabajo, Aoba ha sentido la mirada de alguien sobre ella más de una vez, y ha pillado a Hifumi Takimoto observándola hasta tres veces más: una mientras hablaba con Rin, otra cuando iba al baño y la última, la cuál ha sido ahora mismo, mientras estaba centrada dibujando a un personaje.

—(Agh, ahora ya no puedo concentrarme... De repente tengo mucha calor.)—gira su cabeza hacia el sitio de su compañera, quién ha regresado la vista a la pantalla de su ordenador. Unos auriculares están conectados a su equipo.—(Me pregunto que clase de música escuchará senpai... Sea la que sea, y aunque no tenga que ver, sus ojos... Son realmente bonitos.)

Sin querer, mira varios segundos de más hacia Hifumi, quién en un determinado momento gira su cabeza hacia Suzukaze, encontrándose las dos chicas sumergidas en los ojos de la otra de forma mutua: Hifumi en los brillantes irises lavanda de Aoba, y Aoba en los resplandecientes zafiros de Hifumi. Aguantan la mirada durante un segundo, y tras ese lapso de tiempo, las dos retiran la mirada a la vez, avergonzadas.

—(¿Qué se supone que acaba de ser eso? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy muy avergonzada por alguna razón!)—Aoba se encoge en su sitio. De repente, Hifumi se levanta de la silla.

—¿Ya te vas?—le pregunta Yun a la tímida chica, ajena a las miraditas entre ella y Suzukaze. Hifumi asiente, roja como un tomate, y se dirige hacia el hueco de Ko, probablemente para darle el aviso de que ya se marcha.—Yo me iré pronto también. Ya se hace tarde. ¿Tú que harás, Aoba?

—¿Yo?—a ella también le gustaría decir que se irá pronto, pero entonces recuerda cómo ha llegado tarde esa mañana.—Supongo que recuperaré ahora el tiempo que perdí.

—Que mala suerte. Ánimo.

Tal y como se temía, Aoba tuvo que estar casi una hora más en el trabajo por culpa de su despiste mañanero. Aún así, y aunque eso es algo que le molesta, en los cuarenta y cinco minutos extra que se ha quedado en Eagle Jump ha pensado más en Hifumi Takimoto que en los personajes que debe terminar. Por alguna razón, no puede sacarse el rostro de su compañera de la cabeza ni tampoco el hecho de que Takimoto la estuvo observando continuamente durante todo el día. ¿Por qué de repente le ocurre eso?

Una vez ha salido del trabajo, su cabeza continúa dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

—(¿Entonces es esto a lo que llaman acoso?)—se pregunta mientras camina hacia la estación.—(Pero yo tenía entendido que a las personas les molesta que las acosen... Entonces, ¿por qué a mi me gustaba que...?)—pequeñas chispas de agua caen sobre su cabeza.—Oh.

Está empezando a llover y no trae un paraguas con ella.

—(Parece que no me queda otra que correr, por más que lo odie... ¡Tengo que llegar a casa antes de que empeore!)—con tal determinación en mente, Aoba echa a correr sin más. Sin embargo, en menos de un minuto las nubes grises ya cubren todo el cielo y caen gigantescas gotas de agua que le calan mientras corre.—(¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta mientras salía del trabajo de que se aproximaban estos nubarrones?!)

Por más que intente correr, cada segundo que pasa vale menos la pena: la estación sigue quedando muy lejos de ella, y lo único que está consiguiendo es empaparse entera, tanto el pelo como la ropa.

—(No puedo detenerme ahora... Ya estoy toda mojada, así que solo tengo que llegar a la estación y tratar de secarme con algo que encuentre por ahí...)—negada a detenerse, en un descuido Aoba resbala debido a la humedad del suelo y cae al suelo de cara, golpeándose las rodillas, justo enfrente de un señor que se la queda mirando estupefacto.—(Maldita sea, nada puede ir peor, ¿verdad...?)

Escucha pasos acercándose a ella mientras intenta levantarse. Por un momento pensó que quizás sería el señor que la ha visto haciendo el ridículo.

—¿A-Aoba-chan?—sin embargo, es una gentil voz, comparable a la de un ángel, la que llama su nombre con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Una mano, blanca como la nieve y de uñas largas y rosadas. se extiende ante ella, y Aoba mira hacia arriba mientras el mismo nombre cruza su mente.

Hifumi Takimoto. Hifumi Takimoto. Hifumi Takimoto.

—Hifumi-senpai...—se agarra a la mano de su superior, y al darse cuenta de la situación en la que está, le entra la verguenza y la pena.—(No puede estar pasando esto, enserio...)

—¿Estás bien? Te vi caer...—aún estando completamente empapada y algo dolorida por la tremenda caída que se ha pegado hace nada, Aoba se queda mirando al rostro de Hifumi, fijándose en todos y cada uno de los detalles que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de apreciar bien de cerca: su rostro es circular y pálido cuál escarcha, su nariz y sus labios pequeños, sus ojos de un precioso color azul similar al de la superfície del mar nocturno, sus pestañas largas, repasadas con una pizca de rímel que hacen de su rostro algo aún más hermoso y sobrenatural, y por último, un flequillo recto y violeta, acompañado de dos mechones de abundante pelo ondulado que le llegan hasta los hombros. Pero lo más importante, lo que más le ha fascinado, sin duda, es su voz, dulce, serena y armoniosa, hablándole a ella, Aoba Suzukaze, por decisión propia.—Esto... ¿Suzukaze-san?

—¡Ah, no, ya estaba bien la forma en que me has llamado antes!—salta Aoba, finalmente reaccionando, y roja como un tomate.—Bu-bueno, me gustaría decir que estoy bien, pero... Estoy toda empapada y las rodillas me duelen un poco.

Hifumi observa sus piernas, algo sorprendida. Saca de su bolso algo que parece un paquete de tiritas, se agacha frente a Aoba, y con suma habilidad, cubre las heridas de su kouhai en un momento.

—He podido ponerte tiritas, pero no tengo ropa de recambio que puedas ponerte. A-aunque sí que llevo un paraguas.—dice Hifumi, de manera rápida y sagaz..—Puedo acompañarte a la estación... S-si quieres.

A medida que habla, su tono de voz va disminuyendo. Pese a la repentina valentía, Hifumi está hasta asustada de sus propias acciones.

—Ah... ¡Claro, si no te importa! Muchas gracias por el gesto, Hifumi-senpai.

—No es nada.

Hifumi abre el paraguas, el cuál es de color violeta con flores de cerezo estampadas en él. Aoba piensa que el diseño es bastante bonito, pero entonces empieza a caer en el frío que siente por culpa de la lluvia. Se abraza a si misma mientras camina al lado de Takimoto.

—(Es realmente vergonzoso que una senpai te vea en una situación así, incluso si te ofrece su ayuda...)—un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Observa el rostro de Hifumi, de perfil.—(Su perfil es precioso... Casi se siente como si su cara no tuviera imperfecciones.)

—Su-Suzukaze-san.—sin devolverle la mirada, Hifumi llama su nombre, sacando a Aoba de su embobamiento.—¿No tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te preste mi impermeable?

—¡No, entonces no tendrás nada para cubrirte!—responde la más joven de forma cortés.

—Esta mañana traje el abrigo y el chubasquero conmigo, así que voy a estar bien.—Hifumi le ofrece a Aoba un impermeable, de color azul oscuro, de una talla que no le queda ni de largo ni de ancho. Aún así, es más que suficiente para Suzukaze.

—Muchas gracias, Hifumi-senpai.—le ofrece una sonrisa.—Puedes llamarme como has hecho antes.

—Ah, eso... Hm... A-Aoba-chan.—tartamudea la mayor, con verguenza.

Las dos chicas caminan en silencio bajo la crepitante lluvia. Aún si Aoba sentía que debía sacar algún tema de conversación al comienzo, con el paso de los minutos ha empezado a acomodarse en el silencio que la rodea a ella y a Hifumi, encontrándolo agradable e incluso terapéutico. Para cuando llegan a la estación, el ambiente es roto por la mayor.

—Ya hemos llegado.

—Sí. Ahora solo me queda regresar a casa.—Aoba observa su atuendo, húmedo, y el desagrado inunda su cara. Suspira.—Qué mal, tener que viajar en tren en estas condiciones...

—¿Q-quieres que te acompañe al andén?—propone Hifumi a gran velocidad. Suzukaze la mira sorprendida, preguntándose de donde habrá sacado toda la valentía de hoy.

—Me parece bien. Pero, ¿no te importa perder un viaje de tu tarjeta?

—Tengo un número ilimitado por tres meses más, así que no importa.—Takimoto sonríe levemente, y Aoba siente como le arde el rostro y el pecho al ver esa faceta de su compañera. Se gira.

—Bien, vamos.

Una vez llegan al andén solo les queda esperar un par de minutos hasta que llegue el tren de Aoba. Una atmósfera silenciosa vuelve a abrazar a las dos, que no se miran ni se intercambian palabras.

—(Hifumi-senpai es un misterio para mí. No acabo de entender sus formas de reaccionar. ¿De no hablarme pasa de repente a rescatarme de la lluvia y a ofrecerse VOLUNTARIAMENTE a acompañarme hasta aquí? Quizás es una muy buena persona que se mueve por lo que le dice su corazón...)—la cabeza de Aoba está llena de dudas sobre Takimoto.—(Y no olvidemos todo lo que ocurrió hoy en el trabajo. Cuando nos miramos mutuamente... Quizás, ¿debería aprovechar que está más partidaria a hablar para preguntarle sobre eso?—algo sonrosada, gira su cabeza para mirar a Hifumi. Se la esperaba con la mirada perdida en las vías del tren, pero en vez de eso, la estaba mirando a ella.

—¡Ah!—Aoba pega un salto hacia atrás debido al susto.—(¿Qué? Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca...)

—A-Aoba-chan, esto...

—Ah, no, no pasa nada.—las dos intercambian confusas y nerviosas palabras.—A-a propósito, Hifumi-senpai, tengo una pregunta...

—¿Sí?—con una mueca ansiosa, Takimoto mira los ojos de Suzukaze. La joven inspira y expira, tratando de calmarse. No es raro que vaya a tener curiosidad, ¿verdad? No quedará raro si pregunta, ¿verdad? Una vez logra apartar esos pensamientos sin sentido, habla.

—Hoy... ¿Por qué me mirabas tanto hoy?

Un potente ruido similar a un rugido empieza a sacudir la estación, y Hifumi solo se queda mirando a Aoba con impresión, incapaz de formular palabra alguna. Aoba espera, paciente y nerviosa a partes iguales. Siente la adrenalina recorrer sus venas. ¿Por qué?

Solo es una pregunta.

—Oh, el tren...—antes de que se dieran cuenta, el vehículo que llevaría a Aoba a su hogar ya estaba detenido en la estación, listo para abrir puertas.—Ya hablaremos en otro momento, Hifumi-senpai. Hasta mañana.

Con una optimista sonrisa, la kouhai se despide de Takimoto, quién tan solo es capaz de devolverle el gesto con la mano. Hifumi no despega su mirada del tren hasta que éste ha desaparecido.

—(Aoba-chan... Casi me haces declararme... No estaba preparada para eso.)

* * *

Por culpa de la lluvia, Aoba ha terminado pillando un resfriado con fiebre que ha tenido una duración de tres días. Si bien ella logró reunir el suficiente coraje para preguntarle a Hifumi sobre sus constantes miradas, su senpai no llegó a contestarle y tuvo que tomar el tren para regresar a casa sin una respuesta. Y como no tiene el número de Hifumi, no ha podido contactarla en estos tres días.

—(Es imposible tener más mala suerte. ¿Como se supone que le voy a sacar el tema ahora? "Oye, ¿que ibas a responderme a la pregunta que te hice?". Imposible, no queda más remedio que dejar zanjado ese tema.)—piensa mientras va de camino al trabajo.

* * *

—Buenos días.—saluda como normalmente hace.

—Buenos días, Aoba.—responde Yun.

—¡Buenos días!—sigue Hajime.—Se te echó de menos por aquí.

—Jaja...

Hifumi, en cambio, tiene su mirada pegada al ordenador. Aoba piensa que quizás tiene los auriculares puestos, pero se da cuenta que no.

—(Hey, ¿me está ignorando a propósito?)—razona Suzukaze mientras deja sus cosas en el escritorio para empezar el trabajo.

Sí, sus temores se habían hecho reales: no había manera de que volviera a preguntarle a su compañera sobre las constantes miradas hacia ella. Además, durante el día de hoy, no ha pillado a Hifumi mirándola en ningún momento. No tenía caso volver a preguntarle aquello.

—Aoba-chan, ¿ya has terminado con todo lo de hoy?—Rin, quién está con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio de Ko, le lanza la pregunta a Aoba, quién ha ido a entregarle a su líder el diseño terminado de un nuevo personaje.

—Sí, por hoy ya he terminado.

—Ya casi es la hora de recoger, así que puedes marcharte a casa.—dice Ko mientras organiza unos papeles.

Aoba asiente y regresa de camino a su escritorio para recoger sus cosas, no sin antes escuchar un chillido de Yagami detrás suyo.

—¡M-me has asustado!—oye decir a la rubia.

—¡Perdón, no sabía que estabas tan concentrada!—se excusa la morena, preocupada y casi más nerviosa que su compañera. Aoba prefiere no mirar atrás para curiosear, y se centra en prepararse para volver a casa.

Tras despedirse de sus compañeras, toma el ascensor para dirigirse a la planta baja y caminar hacia la estación. Revisa su teléfono móvil para confirmar el horario de llegada de su tren, y se dispone a salir a la calle. Sin embargo, una voz la detiene.

—¡Aoba-chan!—con un "grito", Hifumi frena a Aoba, quién sorprendida, se da la vuelta hacia su senpai, quién luce su típico rostro avergonzado y siempre en guardia.

—¿Hifumi-senpai?—Suzukaze no puede reprimir un leve sonrojo cuando ve a la chica corriendo hacia ella, y nota como los latidos de su corazón retumban con más fuerza. No lo entiende. ¿En qué momento empezó a ponerse nerviosa al estar cerca de Takimoto?—¿Q-qué pasa?

—L-la respuesta de lo del otro día...—algo se enciende dentro de Suzukaze. Efectivamente, Hifumi se refiere a esa pregunta.—N-no llegué a decírtelo porque te tuviste que ir, pero...

—¿Qué es?—traga saliva. Por alguna razón, siente que lo que Hifumi vaya a decir a continuación podría cambiar muchas cosas.

Takimoto está roja. Toma aire, y responde.

—Te miraba porque... Bueno, tú...—juguetea con sus dedos, ansiosa.—Em...

—(Hay mucha tensión... ¿Que querrá decirme?)

—Tú... ¡Quiero tener tu número de teléfono, Aoba-chan!—de repente, la voz de Hifumi se eleva varios decíbeles más.—Quiero ser tu... Amiga...

Aoba no dice nada, y Takimoto continúa hablando.

—Desde que me lo preguntaste, he querido decírtelo y, y... H-hoy he pensado que sí o sí tenía que pedírtelo... O sea que, bueno...—los ojos de Hifumi intentan mirar a los de Aoba, pero acaban yéndose hacia los laterales.—Era por eso que... Te miraba, y tal.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres que seamos amigas?—los ojos de Suzukaze se iluminan.—¡C-claro! ¡Yo también quiero ser tu amiga! ¡También quiero tener tu número!

—¡E-entonces es fantástico!

—¡Sí!—consciente de que solo está alargando innecesariamente una conversación que, por alguna razón, es algo incómoda, Aoba entra en su propio contacto para mostrarle su número a Hifumi.—Mi número es este, Hifumi-senpai.

—Bien, ya lo tengo. Voy a mandarte un mensaje...—Aoba observa como Takimoto teclea en su teléfono. Se siente más emocionada que nunca, y los latidos de su corazón resuenan ferozmente por su pecho. Nunca antes se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando jugó a Fairies Story o cuando conoció a Yagami Ko, su ídolo. Entonces, ¿por qué con Hifumi Takimoto le ocurren estas cosas?—Ya te lo envié. ¿Te llegó?

—Sipi.—una tonta sonrisa se postra en los labios de Aoba.—Gracias, Hifumi-senpai.

—¡...!

—Yo me tengo que ir ya hacia la estación o no voy a llegar a tiempo.—se despide con la mano de Hifumi.—Ya hablaremos.

—Hn, claro...—Hifumi se despide sonriente de Aoba, sintiéndose como si su pecho fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.—(Me siento algo decepcionada de no haberlo podido decir todo, pero... Al final ha salido bien, ¿no?)

* * *

Por la noche, antes de irse a dormir, Aoba observa la fotografía que Hifumi tiene puesta de perfil mientras está tumbada en la cama. Se siente como en el cielo, está feliz, inconsciente de lo que eso verdaderamente representa. Entra en el chat de Hifumi Takimoto, y tras pensárselo algunas veces, le manda un mensaje.

 **Tú:**

Hifumi-senpai

¿Qué te parece si este domingo nos vemos?

— (Me pregunto si voy a estar bien...) — se pregunta antes de sumergir su cabeza contra la almohada.


	2. Capítulo 2: Rutina de dos corazones

—¿Ko-chan?

Amable y dulce como de costumbre, Rin pronuncia el nombre de su compañera bajo el pesado silencio de la estancia. El rápido tecleo de los dedos de Yagami es el único ruido que queda en el lugar, ya completamente oscuro y casi vacío, con ellas dos como las únicas personas restantes en marcharse a casa. Al ver que la chica no gira su cabeza, Toyama se acerca hacia ella y le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Ko-chan, te estoy hablando.—vuelve a replicar.

—Ah, Rin. Lo siento, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera te escuché.—los ojos azules de Ko se despegan de la pantalla del ordenador y pasan a mirar el rostro de su amiga, que tiene una expresión entre seria y solemne. Sin embargo, tras ese gesto, una gentil sonrisa se posa en los labios de Rin.

—No me digas que de nuevo tienes planes de quedarte a dormir en la oficina...—pronuncia disconforme.

—Bueno, se vienen tiempos difíciles...—Yagami evita el contacto visual con Toyama, y se rasca la cabeza mientras habla. Rin agarra esa misma mano, y obliga a la rubia a observarle la cara.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo? ¡Eso no es sano, Ko-chan! ¡Debes descansar en buenas condiciones!—la regaña.

—Rin...

—No intentes llevarme la contraria: esta noche te vas a mi casa a cenar en condiciones y a cambiar un poco de aires, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes seguir comiendo el ramen de los _konbini_.—algo molesta por la falta de preocupación de su compañera por su propia sanidad, la obliga a levantarse. Yagami se zafa de ella, y esboza un gesto de derrota.

—¡Entiendo, entiendo! Pero antes déjame al menos apagar la PC.

Fuera de la oficina de Eagle Jump, el frío azota las calles y las estrellas ya se asoman entre las nubes del firmamento nocturnino. Cubiertas con abrigos, y caminando una al lado de la otra, Ko y Rin transitan por las aceras, acompañadas con la alegría de los trabajadores que, como ellas, salen tarde del trabajo, y se dirigen hacia un bar para beber con sus compañeros.

—Bueno... El aire fresco se siente bien.—comenta Yagami, alzando la vista al cielo.

—Ese hábito que has cogido no es bueno, enserio...—suspira Rin.—No quiero ni saber cuánto tiempo llevas metida en tu cubículo.

—Seguramente me regañarías si lo supieras.—ríe Ko.

—No tienes remedio...—a Toyama también se le escapa una risilla suave.—Últimamente hace mucho frío una vez el Sol se pone, ¿verdad?

Yagami observa el perfil de Rin: la piel de su rostro es tersa, su cabello se mece con la brisa y en sus ojos brilla un extraño fulgor que ya ha visto en anteriores ocasiones. Se acerca un poco más hacia ella sigilosamente, y de forma discreta agarra su mano, entrelazando los dedos. Un visible sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de Toyama.

—¿K-ko-chan?—susurra, sorprendida.

—He pensado que tenías ganas de esto.—responde Ko, levemente avergonzada.—No te importa que lo haga de manera tan repentina, ¿verdad? Pero si te molesta, a la próxima me aseguraré de preguntarte y...

—No, no.—la interrumpe Rin. Las dos mujeres dejan de caminar debido a la luz roja de un semáforo. Toyama esboza una amplia sonrisa.—No me molesta en absoluto. Es solo que, bueno... Aún se siente algo irreal.

—Jajajaja, ¿el qué?—ríe Yagami.

—Lo que haces. No es que te comportes muy diferente conmigo, pero desde que somos pareja, haces más cosas como ésta: me tomas de la mano sin avisar, o me acaricias la espalda cuando estamos a solas...—ahora es la morena la que evita mirar a los celestes irises de su novia.—Pasé mucho tiempo esperando estos momentos.

Ko tan solo le sonríe. Rin levanta la mirada de nuevo, y dirige su mano hacia la blonda cabellera de su compañera.

—Oye, tu pelo está muy sucio. Debes lavártelo cada dos días o no lucirá bien.

—Sí, sí.

 **-...-**

—Acomódate como prefieras: yo voy a la cocina a preparar la cena.—dice Rin una vez entran en su piso.—¿Qué te parece si hago sukiyaki?

—Fantástico. ¿Quieres que te ayude?—pregunta Ko mientras cuelga su abrigo en una percha.

—No, no hace falta, pero gracias.—con una última sonrisa, Toyama desaparece por una de las puertas de su vivienda. Mientras tanto, Yagami toma asiento en la mesa del comedor, y empieza a revisar las notificaciones de redes sociales en su teléfono móvil.

Para cuando termina, Rin aparece en la salita con dos boles en sus manos. Dejando el celular en la mesa, Ko se levanta y le quita la cena a su novia de las manos, terminando de llevarla a la mesa.

—Gracias, Ko-chan. Espera un momento, voy a traer los cubiertos.—Yagami detiene a Toyama, quién ya se dirigía hacia la cocina para buscar lo que falta.

—No, de eso me encargo yo. Tú siéntate en la mesa.—guiñándole un ojo a Rin, echa a correr. La otra, algo perpleja, obedece y toma asiento, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas, esperando el regreso de su novia. Su mente empieza a divagar.

—(Hay días en que Ko-chan es más adorable de lo normal. A veces se comporta de la misma manera que una niña pequeña...)—Toyama ríe internamente, y se le escapa una sonrisilla.

—Dime, ¿y esa sonrisa? ¿Estás pensando en que el fin de mes está cerca?—en menos de un minuto, Ko ya está de vuelta al comedor, llevando vasos, servilletas y palitos en sus manos. Rin se sonroja.

—No es nada, no es nada.—Yagami toma asiento al lado de Toyama, y acerca un poco más la silla hacia la de ella.—¿Sabes? Últimamente eres más ofrecida cuando te llevo a mi casa. Antes dormilabas en la mesa y nada más te traía la cena empezabas a tragar como un cachorro hambriento.

—Bueno, ahora que eres mi novia quiero portarme mejor. No sería cortés hacer esas cosas cuando te esfuerzas tanto por mí.—echa un vistazo al sukiyaki.—Pero ahora mismo me está rugiendo muchísimo el estómago. ¿Puedo comer ya?

Rin carcajea.

—¡Claro, claro! Cielos, acabas de convertir la situación en algo muy irónico.—Rin prepara también sus palitos.— _Itadakimasu._

— _Itadakimasu._ —Ko es la primera en dar un bocado al plato, y enseguida empieza a engullir. Mientras cenan, ninguna de las dos trata de empezar una conversación: simplemente se funden en un apacible y sereno silencio, muy deseable después de un día repleto de trabajo y ruido. Una vez terminan, las dos se levantan para recoger la mesa y lavar los platos.

—¿Te ducharás ahora, Ko-chan?—pregunta Rin mientras enciende el grifo.

—Ya empieza a ser tarde... Mira qué hora es.—señala el reloj, que marca las 20:30.—Debería darme prisa o perderé el último tren para llegar a casa. Creo que me bañaré una vez llegue ahí.

Tras dejar en el fregadero los cubiertos y el bol, Yagami se dispone a salir de la cocina, pero algo la detiene con fuerza: son los brazos de Rin, que la rodean por la cintura.

—¿Rin?

—¿Qué tal si hoy te quedas a dormir aquí? Ya es muy tarde, e incluso podrías perder el tren.—Toyama la suelta, y sus redondos ojos violetas se clavan en la mirada de Ko.

—Bueno, tienes razón... La estación queda algo lejos de tu apartamento y dada la hora que es tengo posibilidades de perder el tren.—asiente y sonríe.—Vale, me quedo. Voy a lavarme el pelo.

Sale de la habitación, pero en vez de andar hacia el vestíbulo se dirige al baño. Rin pone una expresión incrédula.

—(Que fácil es convencerla... Se adapta a una velocidad muy vertiginosa a los cambios de planes. Digno de alguien que duerme la mitad del mes en la oficina.)—piensa.

 **-...-**

A las nueve y media de la noche, Rin y Ko están tumbadas en la cama de la morena, cara a cara y mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada. Mientras que Toyama viste un camisón de color rosa crema que deja al aire sus rodillas, Yagami lleva puesta una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de

pijama largos que le ha prestado su pareja.

—Tu cabello ahora huele bien, Ko-chan.—suelta Rin de la nada.

—Eso debes agradecérselo a tu champú.—bosteza.—Me siento más refrescante que nunca después de esta ducha. La necesitaba urgentemente.

—Cielos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas sin lavarte?

—Me regañarías si lo supieras.

—Ya lo imagino.—repite el mismo gesto de sueño que su novia, y entonces agarra la mano de Ko.—Los últimos días de trabajo siempre son agotadores... Estoy reventada.

—Tú piensa que hoy ya estamos a Viernes. Mañana es el último día de la semana en que tendremos que madrugar para ir a trabajar.

—Menos mal.—sonríe aliviada.—Si hay algo que ya tengo claro, es que dormiré diez horas.

—Tenemos el mismo plan.—Rin le contagia la sonrisa a su novia.—Por ahora vamos a dormir bien, ¿sí?

Toyama asiente a la vez que cierra los ojos. Entonces se sumerge en un profundo sueño, con el tacto de la mano de Ko acompañándola cálidamente.

—Por cierto... Gracias por cuidarme tanto, Rin. Siempre te preocupas tanto por mí que siento que no te devuelvo el gesto lo suficiente.—susurra Yagami al cabo de un par de minutos. Acaricia el cabello de la chica.—Bueno, supongo que ya estarás dormida. En ese caso, buenas noches.

 **-...-**

A las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, la alarma de Rin se encarga de despertar a las dos mujeres de su plácido descanso. Mientras que la morena se levanta de la cama enseguida, y se dirige hacia la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, Yagami vuelve a quedarse dormida antes de siquiera incorporarse. Pasada media hora, Toyama regresa a la habitación, y golpetea la espalda de la rubia.

—Ko-chan, si no te levantas ahora llegarás tarde.

—Hmm... Tengo mucho sueño...—se frega un ojo. Rin le aparta todas las mantas de encima, y enciende la luz del cuarto. La cara de Yagami se frunce entera, con una expresión de sueño, ceguera y mal humor.

—Sé de sobras lo difícil que es levantarse por la mañana, pero tú no eres una empleada común: al igual que yo, tienes responsabilidades mayores de las que ocuparte, por lo que, dado tu cargo, debes apegarte a las normas y ser puntual.—lentamente, Ko se yergue, sin responder nada a Toyama, que duda entre si continuar dándole la lata a Yagami o desviar la conversación.—En fin, te he preparado el desayuno porque ya me temía que pasaría esto. Voy a maquillarme, así que no tardes en comértelo todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eres mi diosa.—pronuncia Yagami soñolienta. Rin no puede evitar ponerse roja, incluso si hace nada estaba echándole la bronca a su novia.—Gracias.

—D-de nada.—huye de la habitación lo antes que puede.

 **-...-**

—¡Buenos días!—Yun deja su bolso encima de su escritorio.

—Yun, buenos días.—Ko le devuelve la salutación. A diferencia que de costumbre, la chica lolita se queda mirando a su superior con una mal disimulada expresión de sorpresa.—¿Pasa algo?

—Ah, no, es solo que... Yagami-san, hoy vistes unas prendas increíblemente...—calla durante algunos segundos, como si tratara de buscar la palabra correcta—Femeninas.

Ko no necesita bajar la mirada para comprobar que lo que dice Ijima es correcto: hoy, Yagami Ko, la que se conforma con vestir camisetas y pantalones tejanos, viste una blusa y falda blanca con dibujos de rosas esparcidos por la vestimenta.

—(Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien diría algo. Y mira que le dije a Rin que me dejara el vestuario menos notorio que tuviera.)—se lamenta.

 _—_ _Ahora que pienso, no tengo ropa que ponerme hoy. Lo que llevé ayer se está lavando._ _—_ _comentó Yagami esa mañana a su pareja._

 _—_ _Oh, cierto. En ese caso te dejaré de nuevo algo mío._

 _—_ _Uwaah, no sé muy bien que pensar de eso..._

 _—_ _¿Qué tratas de insinuar, Ko-chan?_ _—_ _mira incrédula a su pareja._

 _—_ _Que nuestros estilos de ropa no concuerdan en absoluto, eso digo._ _—_ _suspira la rubia._

 _—_ _No debes preocuparte por eso, elegiré uno que concuerde contigo.~_

—(¡Ni siquiera lo ha intentado!)—piensa Ko, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Yagami-san?—Yun pronuncia su nombre, levemente preocupada por la repentina distracción de su líder.

—Ah, sí, bueno... E-es un conjunto que me ha conseguido mi madre. He decidido llevarlo hoy al trabajo, aunque es muy diferente a lo que usualmente llevo, jajaja...—disimula.

—Ohh, eso explica muchas cosas. Ya me pensaba que era extraño que cambiaras tu estilo de esta forma.—finalmente, Yun se dirige a su sitio, toma asiento y procede a encender el ordenador. Ko exhala.

—¿Yagami, puedes atenderme un momento? Te traigo unos documentos importantes.—una vez se libra de una, otra más aparece, y se trata de una molestia mucho mayor. Hazuki carga una pila de papeles en su mano, y mira con cierta pizca de curiosidad a Ko.

—Sí, sí que puedo...—de mala gana la rubia agarra el nuevo trabajo y lo agrupa con otros papeles más que hay en su escritorio acumulados. Siente que Shizuku va a decirle algo, pero la mujer se limita a esbozar una sonrisa pícara y a irse.—(Gracias a Dios.)

 **-...-**

—Toyama-kun, finalmente te veo hoy. No hemos coincidido en horas.—para el mediodía, Hazuki y Rin se encuentran e inician una conversación mientras toman una taza de café cada una.

—Sí, es cierto. ¿Qué tal va todo, Hazuki-san? ¿Mozuku está bien?—pregunta Rin, con la dulce cordialidad que la representa.

—Mozuku está perfecto, como siempre. Pero dime, creo que la que tiene noticias nuevas eres tú.—le da un descarado codazo a la morena.—¿Lo habéis hecho esta noche?

—¿¡Qué dices!?—salta Toyama, algo escandalizada.

—Ah, bueno, es que he visto a Yagami vestida con tu ropa antes. ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de ese detalle?

—¡No es lo que piensas!—responde alterada.—Solo ha pasado la noche en mi casa, pero hoy no hicimos nada.

— _Hoy no_ , ¿eh? Así que hoy no...—Hazuki continúa haciendo presión. La cara de Rin está como un tomate, y no puede hacer nada más que suspirar al no saber qué responder.—Toyama-kun, no hace falta que reacciones de esta manera. El sexo es algo natural.

—Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas.—responde la morena, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios.—Pero es que se trata de Ko-chan...

—¿Y qué ocurre con que sea Yagami?

—Nada especial, pero se me hace extraño porque ella ha sido amiga mía durante mucho tiempo. Y aunque fue la primera persona que me hizo replantear mi sexualidad, y lleve enamorada de ella desde hace años, todavía me pone nerviosa hablar de _eso_...—explica Rin, avergonzada.

—Pero ya lo habéis hecho, ¿no? ¿Y todavía te pones así?—a Hazuki parece importarle un pimiento el nerviosismo de Toyama. Dos chicas que pasan por detrás de ellas las miran con creciente curiosidad, y Rin, al verlas, inclina su cabeza hacia la mujer de cabello blanco.

—Si me disculpas, voy a regresar al trabajo.—se excusa.

—Claro, claro... Ya nos veremos.—Hazuki se despide de ella, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.—(Que mona es cuando se pone así... Me siento un poco mal porque yo soy la única que sabe su secreto, pero quizás esto obligue a Rin a contárselo a más personas. Aún recuerdo cuando me contó lo ocurrido... Fue más doloroso de lo que pudo aparentar a simple vista.).

 _—_ _Toyama-kun, ¿por qué estás llorando de esta manera? ¿No deberías estar feliz de salir finalmente con la persona que te gusta?_ _—_ _Hazuki apoyó su mano en el hombro de Rin, que llevaba su rostro completamente empapado en lágrimas._

 _—_ _Debería estarlo... De hecho, lo estoy... Estoy muy feliz. ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer ahora? Ko-chan y yo._

 _—_ _Lo siento, no sé a que te refieres._

 _—_ _La madre de Ko-chan espera... Que algún día ella se case. Eso es lo que esperan nuestros padres de nosotras, ¿no? Tener hijos, y formar una familia... Tengo miedo de que por culpa de eso, Ko-chan y yo... Acabemos mal._

—(Que te gusten las mujeres en un país como Japón es complicado, ¿verdad, Toyama-kun? Le costó mucho aceptar esas dificultades, pero parece que finalmente está superándolo.)—reflexiona Shizuku mientras observa a la susodicha chica alejándose de ella para volver al trabajo. Un maullido interrumpe sus pensamientos.—¡Oh, Mozuku! ¿Qué pasa, tienes hambre? Ahora mismo voy a darte de comer.

 **-...-**

—(Finalmente ya es fin de semana...)—piensa Rin para sus adentros cuando ve que el reloj de su ordenador marca las 18:00.—(Creo que debería irme a casa. Ko-chan todavía está aquí, ¿verdad?)

Echa un vistazo al escritorio de su compañera, el cuál está desordenado y sin recoger. Eso le confirma que, efectivamente, la rubia todavía anda danzando por algún lugar del piso. Rin observa el material de su novia con sumo cariño en sus ojos: le apetece pasar algo de rato con ella. Quizás podría invitarla a pasar el fin de semana con ella...

—Rin.—Ko la sorprende justo cuando estaba más sumergida en sus pensamientos. Toyama no puede evitar pegar un saltito.—¿Todavía por aquí?

—Sí. ¿Sabes? Me estaba preguntando...—juguetea con sus dedos.—¿Te apetece pasar el finde juntas?

Ella esperaba ver un brillo en los ojos de Ko, pero lo que se encuentra es un vacío y una expresión de leve sorpresa.

—Oh. Oh, lo siento muchísimo, Rin, pero le prometí a mi madre ir a visitarla mañana.—lamenta Yagami. El listón que Toyama tenía puesto sobre ese Domingo cae en picado.—Enserio lo siento. Quizás otro día.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada...—aunque intenta no sonar decepcionada, no puede evitar estarlo. Aún así, es más que consciente que no es culpa de su novia el no poder estar con ella el día de mañana, así que solo le queda resignarse.—Otro día será.—sonríe.

—Claro.—Yagami mira hacia la derecha, y después a la izquierda, para entonces plantarle un beso a la morena en su mejilla izquierda, gesto que Rin no esperaba.—Voy a terminar de entregar un informe y empezaré a recoger. Tú deberías irte ya, o llegarás tarde a casa.

—Está bien, pero no tardes mucho en salir de aquí.—Toyama le da un último vistazo a su pareja para entonces dirigirse a la puerta de salida.—Por cierto, Ko-chan...—vuelve a mirarla una vez más.—¿Es muy urgente lo de tu madre? Quiero decir... No se puede aplazar, ¿verdad?

—Ah... No, lo siento, no se puede.—vacila la rubia, no muy segura de si misma.—Te llamaré mañana, ¿vale? Adiós.

—Sí, adiós.

 **-...-**

A Rin nunca le han gustado los Lunes. Aún así, desde hace unos años, eso empezó a cambiar un poco. Porque, incluso si había de madrugar, incluso si había de ir a trabajar con una semana por delante, siempre había algo que la esperaba al llegar a Eagle's Jump: la mirada de Ko, al principio reservada, y

después más jovial y desenfadada que la anterior. Sus "Buenos días" acompañados con sueño, su sonrisa atrevida, sus uñas cortas y nunca pintadas con esmalte, sus azules ojos siempre al natural y su aspecto desordenado y sin cuidar, gestos que, aunque a la gran mayoría le parecieran rudos, resultaban curiosos y atractivos para Toyama. Esa chica, ahora, es su novia. Hay veces que no se lo puede ni acabar de creer.

—¡Toyama-san, buenos días!—con la voz añiñada que la caracteriza, Aoba saluda con un tono más energético del usual a Rin, que le sonríe afablemente. Se queda mirando a la chica de coletas algunos segundos de más, y ve como saluda a las demás con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que no vacila con nada.

—Rin, buenos días.—le saluda Ko, que ya ha tomado asiento en su escritorio. Rin deja sus cosas en su sitio, y mira en dirección a Aoba, que se encuentra hablando con Hifumi.—¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy Aoba-cha parece estar más feliz de lo usual. Siempre tiene energía, pero hoy rebosa de ella.—comenta Toyama.—Mira como conversa con Hifumi-chan. Nunca antes la había visto así.

—Bueno, Aoba siempre ha hablado de esta forma conmigo.—responde Yagami. Los recuerdos de _aquellos_ días en los que llegó a estar celosa de Suzukaze recorren la mente de Rin de extremo a extremo, cambiando su cara.

—Sí, ella te trataba de una forma muy simpática. Y lo sigue haciendo.—deja caer.

—Ella me admiraba mucho, es lo normal.—Ko organiza algunos papeles mientras habla.

—Admirar, dices... Yo llegué a pensar que ella te veía de, bueno... Una forma más especial.—dice Toyama.

—Ah, ya. Yo también.—responde Ko, como si nada.—(Más que admirarme, yo creo que me veía como su máxima fuente de inspiración. Y lo sigue haciendo, de hecho.)

—¿Tú también? ¿Y le dijiste algo?—pregunta Toyama, algo preocupada.—(No me digas que realmente Aoba se enamoró de Ko a 1a vista...)

—Le dije que podíamos salir. Ya sabes, para hablar, conocernos más, y ese tipo de cosas.—responde Yagami, mirando a su pareja a los ojos. Sin embargo, la respuesta que obtiene de Rin es un brutal cambio de expresión, de neutral a enfadada.

—¿Saldrías con Aoba, Ko?—ella se refiere a salir como empezar a ser pareja.

—Sí, lo haría.—en cambio, Yagami se piensa que habla de quedar para ir a hablar o tomar algo, sin compromisos.

—...No lo entiendo, Ko-chan. ¿Tratas de gastarme una broma pesada? Porque si ese es el caso... ¡Tienes mucho mal gusto! Dejarme tirada por una chica más joven, bonita y delgada como Aoba... Y me lo escupes a la cara como si nada...—sin dejar si quiera que la rubia asimile todo lo que dice, Toyama se aleja de ella, con ganas de llorar.

—(...Espera, ¿qué?)—piensa Ko.

 **-...-**

—(...Ya he terminado con todo lo de hoy. Al fin puedo marcharme a casa.)—son las siete de la tarde. Justamente el día en que se encuentra mal anímicamente debe quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina, así que Rin tiene unas ganas tremendas de marcharse a casa.—(Menudo día horrible... Solo quiero meterme en la cama y descansar.)

—Rin.—al escuchar su nombre, gira la cabeza. Sin embargo, la persona que ve al frente es Ko: la observa con un semblante preocupado.—Oye, Rin... No te estoy engañando.

—¿Qué?—Toyama se niega a observar a su pareja al rostro. Las ganas de llorar vuelven a inundarla.

—Fue un malentendido... Pensaba que te referías a otra cosa. Nunca tendría nada con Aoba, y menos saliendo contigo.—afirma Yagami.—Lo siento. Te lo voy a compensar.

De algún modo, Rin vuelve a ver luz a su alrededor. Se había olvidado de un detalle muy importante: la exagerada densidad de Ko, la cuál más de una vez había desenvocado en malentendidos, aunque nunca en uno tan grande como el de hoy. La morena no puede evitar sonreír.

—¿Cómo harás eso? Me tuviste mal todo el día.

—Tengo trabajo por hacer y había planeado dormir aquí hoy... Pero voy a pasar la noche contigo. Si no te es molestia que me auto-invite, claro.—hacía tiempo que Ko no estaba tan seria.—Te haré la cena y limpiaré todo. Voy a hacerlo todo hoy para que tú...

—Suficiente, Ko-chan.—Toyama ríe ante la seriedad de su pareja.—No hace falta que hagas todo eso. Pero sí que sería genial que te quedaras de nuevo.

Las dos se miran a los ojos, sonriéndose.

 **-...-**

—¿No es demasiado romántico este ambiente?—cuestiona Yagami mientras Rin termina de encender una vela.

—Esa es la idea, Ko-chan. Una velada romántica.—le reprime Rin.—Ya está. No puedes decir que no ha quedado bonito.

—Sí, sí, ha quedado hermoso.—abraza lentamente a su novia mientras le da un suave beso en la frente.—¿Ya no estás enfadada?

—No, aunque me afectó bastante.—responde.—Enserio, Ko-chan, ojalá fueras más hábil para captar mensajes...

—Culpa mía.—sonríe la rubia. Acaricia el pelo de Rin.—Por cierto, ayer... Le dije a mi madre que estaba saliendo con alguien.

—...¿Dijiste qué?—Rin siente como el corazón deja de bombearle sangre.

—No le he dicho que eras tú, pero sí que le mencioné que seguramente se sorprendería.—explica Yagami.—Porque, bueno... Me gustaría presentaros a las dos.

—Ko-chan, ¿que has hecho? ¿Por qué de forma tan repentina?—Toyama se muestra claramente asustada ante el hecho de hacer oficial su relación, y más a la familia de Yagami. Su novia esboza una sonrisa extraña. Entonces dirige su mano hacia el bolsillo trasero de sus tejanos, sacando una cajita de ahí.

La abre... Y dentro hay un anillo.

—...—los ojos de Rin se abren como platos ante esta escena. Yagami saca el anillo de la caja, y agarra la mano de Toyama, colocándole delicadamente la sortija en su dedo anular.—Ko-chan...

—Me gustaría casarme contigo.—admite avergonzada.—Es irónico que te lo diga precisamente hoy, después de que pensaras que estaba teniendo algo con Aoba, pero...

La morena interrumpe las palabras de Ko con un abrazado. Yagami no puede ver el rostro de Rin, actualmente escondido en su pecho, pero siente sus lágrimas de felicidad.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con este momento... ¡No lo sabes, Ko-chan...!—se aferra más a ella, y Ko le devuelve el gesto, rodeándola con sus brazos.—¡Claro que me casaré contigo!

* * *

TW: MissKirigiri

Wattpad: MissKirigiri

AO3: MissKirigiri


End file.
